


猫咪进城记

by Yanina_6



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanina_6/pseuds/Yanina_6
Relationships: Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	猫咪进城记

九月的天已经渐寒，夜里刮起的秋风扫了几层厚厚的落叶在地上，平静的小栾山看上去一副万物萧条的景象。半山腰上有一个几平米大的山洞，还是上百年前进山打猎的村民留下的，后来渐渐荒废，看不出一点儿人烟的痕迹。安静的空气里一阵悉悉索索的声响，山洞前厚厚的落叶堆突然有了一点松动，须臾一颗小巧圆润的脑袋从枯叶中探了出来，先是两只尖尖的耳朵，耳廓处还泛着粉色，再是一双圆溜溜的大眼睛，橄榄绿的瞳仁警惕地转来转去，小家伙晃了晃脑袋把粘在白色蓬松长毛上的落叶甩掉，有点儿费劲的举起小爪子拖着圆滚滚的身躯从落叶堆里挣扎着爬了出来。马尔科揉了揉眼睛叹口气，一个人的生活还真是无聊啊。

说到马尔科，这是一只白毛绿眼的幼年波斯猫。虽说是幼年，其实也已经有一百二十多岁了，原是城中一富裕人家圈养的宠物猫，随主人回村走亲访友时偷跑到山脚下误饮了仙露，再醒来对面坐了一个仙风道骨的老头儿，捻了捻稀疏的长胡子，“现如今你已经是一只有仙气的猫了，往后就留在这里跟为师修行可好？”刚升级为小仙猫体力还有点跟不上的马尔科晕晕乎乎地点了点头。从此踏上了风餐露宿辛辛苦苦，哦不是，偷工减料做一休三的修行不归路。

说好的百八十年就能自如地幻化人形呢，这坏老头儿忒会骗人，哼。小仙猫气呼呼地把皮球摔到山洞外面，缩成一团在地上打了个滚，想了一会又不情不愿地跑出去捡了回来，毕竟这可是它为数不多的玩具了。自从老头儿外出游历之后，这山洞里就剩下了马尔科一只猫，一百多年来还不曾出过小栾山一步，马尔科也想跟着师傅一起游历，老头儿只捋了捋自己所剩无几的胡须摇着手指说你还太小了，不能熟练地掌控人形，万一露馅了要被送去实验室的。

还不是你教猫无方，小仙猫在心里恨恨地吐槽。

山洞外突然一阵扑簌的声音，几声清脆的鸟啼，正百无聊赖的马尔科一个激灵爬了起来，几步跳到了洞口，来的是一只红毛小仙雀，“奥巴奥巴! 你怎么来啦？不是已经搬去城里新家了吗？”马尔科伸出爪子托住了对方。小仙雀大口大口喘着粗气，顺了顺起伏的胸脯，“我可是来救你的，听主人说这里马上要进驻一个采矿队，你再不快点跑就要被压在石头堆里啦！”“什么！”马尔科大惊失色，“可是我能去哪呢？师傅也出远门了。”小仙雀认真地托腮思考了一会，“要不你跟我一起去城里吧？你小时候也是在那里长大的呢！”说来丢脸，不知道是该怪老头儿教徒无方还是马尔科学艺懈怠，总之这只一百来岁的小仙猫至今还没有掌握身形变换，勉强变成人形后只要有紧张、恐惧、羞涩等强烈的情绪波动就会不受控制地露出猫耳和尾巴，甚至变回猫形。可是除了这个办法好像也没有别的去处了啊。犹豫了一会，马尔科下定决心，“好吧，那我就先去城里看看。”

为了不被主人发现，奥巴已经急急忙忙地飞回家里了。马尔科闭眼默念，变了一个十七八岁的少年出来，拿出师傅以前留给自己的衣服 —— 一件宽松的遮住半边臀的T恤和镶着几颗柳钉的水洗牛仔裤，想了想又用水给自己抓了个帅气的发型。对着湖面一照，金发白皮绿眼的纤细美少年，不错不错。

马尔科还是只幼猫的时候就离开城里了，记忆本就模模糊糊，何况一百来年过去这里已经发生了翻天覆地的变化。东摸摸西逛逛，转眼间天就要黑了，一天都没有进食的小仙猫饿的饥肠辘辘，奈何口袋里一个钢蹦都没有。看来首要大事是找份工作。可是自己大字不识一个又肩不能扛手不能提，一时之间还真想不到能找什么工作。唉，要是有人像收养奥巴一样收养我就好了，猫可是很乖的，马尔科委委屈屈地想。街道前方飘来一阵蛋糕的甜糯香气，小仙猫不由自主地停在了这家闪着各色彩灯的店面前，探头探脑地想看看里面在吃什么，还没看清就被门口的黑衣墨镜男拦住了。“大哥，你给我点吃的吧，我可以留下来刷盘子!”马尔科拽着衣角睁着闪亮亮的大眼睛乞求地看着对方，墨镜男上下打量了一眼，吐了口烟圈，“就你这身板体力活还是算了吧，看你长得白净水嫩，要不要来我们店里做牛郎？” 

唔，这个职业超纲了。“都要做些什么呢？”小仙猫眨了眨眼真诚发问。  
“咳，主要就是陪酒陪睡哄客人开心。”马尔科一听，嚯，吃饭睡觉打嘴炮，这些我擅长啊！高高兴兴地签了卖身合同。

上班第一天，原先穿的包臀T恤和柳钉牛仔裤惨遭领班嫌弃，不得不换上了新的白衬衫和休闲裤。马尔科在心里默念了一遍工作要领，去吧台找落单的客人陪他聊天喝酒哄得客人开心把你带回家就大功告成了，嗯，吃吃喝喝就能躺着赚钱，这可真是份好工作啊。趴在酒柜后面观察半天，一位棕发蓝眼身材紧实的年轻男人坐到了吧台前，马尔科眼睛一亮，就是他了。拿着两只红酒杯坐到男人旁边，回忆了一下领班教的搭讪守则，小仙猫开口了：

“帅哥，寂寞吗？”  
男人被他滑稽的语气逗得呛了一口酒，沉默了两秒钟，“我约了人了。”  
出师不利。怎么办，这人不按套路出牌，领班没有教如果对方拒绝该说什么呀。  
马尔科扭着眉愁得小脸皱在一起，想了想房间那么大多一个人睡也没有问题吧，“要不让你的朋友跟我们一起？”  
男人又被呛了一口，果然是老了跟不上潮流，现在的小孩都这么开放的？  
对面的人还在闪着星星眼期待地看着自己，男人只好开口问“你叫什么名字？”  
“马尔科”对面继续扮演小星星。  
“你可以叫我卢卡什”男人犹豫了一下，“你应该满十八岁了吧？”  
嚯，何止十八岁呢，我都可以当你祖宗了。当然，这话是不敢说的，只好含糊地回答“今年都二十了。”  
“那怎么没上学呢？”  
小仙猫不说话了，失落委屈排山倒海一般涌上心头，拽着男人的袖子一把鼻涕一把眼泪的哭诉，“小时候跟家人走散了，后来收养我的人家里穷，小皮球都买不起新的，最后还狠心扔下我自己跑了，又被一个不靠谱朋友骗来了这里，来的第一天就没饭吃了呜呜呜。”

不靠谱小仙雀奥巴梅杨在家里打了一个大大的喷嚏。

男人赶忙掏出手绢擦了擦挂在身上这张已经哭成小花猫的脸蛋儿，不知道为什么虽然才第一次见面却总觉得这个小少年特别惹人怜爱，只好叹了口气说，“要不你跟我回家吧？” 咦，这就成功了？顾不上哭了，赶紧端正坐姿，“我一定好好为您服务！” 小仙猫跟着男人上了车，左右看看，“对了，你那个朋友要跟我们一起吗？”黑暗中卢卡什系安全带的手抖了一下，“不用了，第一次怕你不舒服。”哦，看来他家挺小的，多一个人都睡着挤。

跟着男人回了家，出乎意料的房间还挺宽敞。小仙猫饱餐一顿后终于记起自己是来工作的，不然白吃白喝这么久良心不安。于是爬到床上拍了拍床沿，招呼对方赶紧上来。卢卡什解开领带坐了过去，摸了把对面的柔软细发，“不用这么着急吧？要不要再歇会儿？”虽然工作守则里好像没有摸头这项服务，但是看在对方这么温柔的份儿上就不计较了，马尔科凑过去，一本正经地说“我可是个认真负责的好牛郎。你放心，为了治好你失眠的毛病，我已经咨询过我出身医生世家的朋友了。”

只是被儿科医生收养的小仙雀奥巴梅杨又打了一个喷嚏。

“据他说，失眠一般有两种缓解方式，一是按摩，二是讲故事，我已经做好了充分的准备，无论你是要推拿还是针灸，格林童话还是世界名著，我都没有问题！”小仙猫自信地拍了拍胸脯。  
“等一下！”卢卡什有点没搞清楚状况，“谁跟你说我失眠的？”  
“不失眠你为什么要花钱找人陪你睡觉？”小仙猫两手包住男人的掌心，一脸我懂得的表情，“这又不是什么丢人的事，我小时候也不敢自己睡的。虽然你看起来挺大了，但只要给我吃的，我可以天天给你讲故事，想听什么都行！”  
卢卡什哭笑不得，自己这是遇上了什么活宝啊，敢情根本就不知道自己是来干嘛了。捏了一把对方的下巴，成功换来一个毫无威慑力的瞪眼。

“不是这么睡的，来，我教你。”

男人起身换了个姿势，两手撑着床板把对方圈在自己怀里，一只手插进马尔科柔软的金色短发里轻轻抚摸，另一只手顺着腰线滑到衬衣边缘，一边卷着衣摆一边往里探去，最后停在胸前的小红珠上，轻柔地按压揉弄右边那颗肉粒。马尔科本就肤色雪白，在模糊的床头灯照射下仿佛镀上一层白月光，一双柔软的唇移到了床上男孩的耳侧吹了口气，惹得男孩不安得往枕头里躲了躲，没有给他逃离的机会，卢卡什低头将对方的耳垂含住，舌尖灵活的裹着耳垂游走舔舐，敏感区域上湿润的触觉让马尔科染上一层粉色的光晕。

唔，好奇怪的感觉啊，小仙猫晕乎乎的，仿佛置身大海中的小船上，随着海浪的拍打起起伏伏，眼前一片雾气迷蒙。

男人松开胸前小红珠，继续顺着腰侧抚摸，解开牛仔裤的拉链，右手分开男孩的双腿，贴着大腿内侧轻柔抚摸。马尔科全身立刻过电一样痉挛了一下，刺激得头皮都有点发麻，忍不住低声呜咽一声，伸手抓住了身上男人的头发。示弱也没能换来对方的让步，男人伸手勾住了内裤的边缘，灵活地扯了下来，在挺翘的臀部拍了两下又抓着臀肉反复揉捏，冰凉的手掌贴在温热的皮肤上，带起一阵酥酥麻麻的感觉。马尔科忍不住想抓住这只在自己身上作乱的手，却又被拍了一下屁股。

“小宝贝不听话哦。”大手惩罚一般往里伸了伸，掰开贴得紧实的臀瓣，找到藏在双丘间已经略有一点湿润的小巧穴口，试探着在边缘按压了几下，却不急于进入，而是在边缘打着转挑逗。过度的刺激让马尔科不受控制的流出了眼泪，睫毛被打得湿乎乎地仿佛雨中的小蝴蝶，卢卡什看了一眼身下这个蜷缩在一起的可怜小家伙，深吸一口气，翻身仰面倒在床上，“算了，你还是好好休息吧。”沉浸在生理刺激的余韵中尚未清醒的小仙猫骤然离开了那双抚摸自己的手，下意识地往身旁挪去，小脑袋挤进对方怀里略带急促地蹭了蹭，湿漉漉的眼睛询问般地看过去。

“你还什么都不懂，宝贝。”卢卡什拍了拍怀里的小脑袋，发泄一样重重咬了一口面前的唇瓣。小仙猫在温热的怀抱里翻了个个儿，微张开双腿艰难地挂到对方腰上，身体又痒又热只能循着本能蹭来蹭去，撒娇说“那你教我呀”。鼻尖顶了顶对方下巴，皱着眉想了几秒钟有补充“我工作很认真的，不能白拿你的钱”，说完伸出小舌头舔了舔下巴上残留的胡渣。嘶，卢卡什感觉脑子里强行自控的弦彻底绷断，也对，送上门来的美食何必客气呢。伸手从旁边抽屉里抽出一管润滑剂，挤了厚厚一层抹在已经带着湿意的穴口，修长的手指压着隐秘处入口的褶皱插了进去。突如其来的刺激让马尔科下意识抬高了腰夹紧了臀，双手胡乱一拽扯掉了男人衬衣下方的扣子。

“宝贝放松。”卢卡什安抚地吻了吻身下小家伙的睫毛，动作不停地往穴口里伸进了第二根手指扩张。泛着水红色光泽的唇开开合合，因为唇舌纠缠勾起的晶亮的银丝挂在上面，无声诱惑着男人去采摘，顺着小尖下巴一路吻上去，鼻尖、眉骨、额头——卢卡什突然顿住了。他睁大眼睛盯着男孩头顶冒出来的两只毛绒绒的猫耳，羞答答地隐藏在细软金发中，白皙嫩滑身子在床单上扭了扭，一条蓬松的猫尾从身后滑了出来。

“你…”，不由自主地伸手捏了一下泛着浅粉色的小尖耳朵，耳廓和床上的男孩一起害羞地蜷缩起来。小仙猫伸爪企图拍掉头上作怪的手，不妨入手一片毛绒绒的触感，登时清醒了一半。睁眼看到男人惊诧的眼神，哀嚎一声还是被发现了啊。 

拖过床上宽宽大大的毯子把自己裹起来，乖巧的盘腿坐在床上一副认错的模样，两只猫耳仿佛也感应到主人的情绪委屈地垂了下来，只有蓬松的猫尾不听话的从毯子里溜出来，被主人凶巴巴地塞了回去。马尔科声音讷讷“就…就是你看到的这样…我其实不是人”，“也不能说不是人”才说完一句又抬头急急补充到，“等…等我法术再熟练一点就能一直维持人形啦，跟…跟人类也没有什么区别”，说完心虚地把小脑袋埋进膝盖里，只露出一双委屈巴巴的大眼睛，“我也不想骗你的，可我真的好饿。”

整片空气都是静默的，马尔科感觉过去了很久很久，头顶上方传来一声轻笑，随即下巴被人抬了起来，“嗯，那我们继续？”

诶？小仙猫吃惊地张大了嘴，“你不把我送去实验室吗？师傅说如果被人发现了就会把我做成标本。”脑海里过了一遍被抽筋拔骨定型的全过程，小仙猫吓得打了个寒颤裹紧了小毯子。

“谁说要把你送去实验室了”，卢卡什连人带毯子一起搂了过来，抓起不听话的猫尾巴，“没想到去趟酒吧都能带回来一个小神仙，运气真好”。把小猫翻了个身跪趴在床上，伸进了三根手指做最后的扩张，脆弱敏感的部位骤然暴露在空气中，穴口因为紧张的缘故微微收缩，内里却慢慢松软下来，昏暗的灯光衬得涂满了润滑剂的入口泛着淫靡的水光。感觉差不多了，男人握着自己粗大的坚挺贯穿了进去，虽然做了充分的润滑，初次的涩感还是让马尔科下意识地痛呼出声。身上的人抽插地缓慢而用力，紧致的甬道死死绞住进入自己的异物，柔弱的内壁被胀痛感和酥麻感交替刺激，每一次摩擦都是痛苦与欢愉的对抗，只一小会儿小猫已经双腿打颤满身汗水，被撞击地前后摇摆，生理泪水模糊了双眼，忍不住求饶到“呜慢…慢一点，太深了”。

男人腾出手来安抚，从光滑的脊背开始轻柔的抚摸，打着圈儿的一路按压到纤细的腰肢，弹软的臀部和敏感湿热的大腿内侧。空气中流淌着暧昧的水渍声，卢卡什仿佛上瘾一般每隔一小会就捏一捏小猫耳，每次都会招至几声微弱的呜咽和身下小猫咪不安分的扭动。马尔科的眼尾微红，脸上细小的绒毛都被染得带了一层羞色，踌躇着攀上了男人的后颈，生涩地主动咬住了对方的唇，但很快身上的人就反客为主卷着舌头席裹了他的口腔，唇舌交缠间也不忘深深地撞击那片让人沉迷的沟壑，一下一下仿佛永无止境地沉沦，进入昏沉的梦境，徒留双腿被扶着挂在男人的腰间，夜色中两人的汗水滴下来交融在一起。

一晚上被压着翻来覆去地折腾，虽然对方已经极尽温柔但还是酸痛不已，整具身体仿佛都不是自己的了，穴口处又麻又涨，终于在被压在墙上又一次进入的时候小猫也炸毛了，缩回原形噌地一声钻进了床底下。看了看不到二十厘米的床板，卢卡什沉默了，只能趴在地上柔声哄着，小猫咪摇了摇脑袋缩成个球坚决不上当!

“不是说自己工作认真吗，都还没干完活就跑了怎么行？”

诶？好像是哦，我可是只敬业猫，可是真的好痛啊呜呜呜。

“快出来今晚不碰你了，乖，地上太凉了。”

不仅凉还脏！白毛都蹭了一身灰了好嘛呜呜呜。

“宝贝出来明天给你买新的小皮球好不好？”

马尔科趴到地上跟男人对视，大眼睛眨呀眨无声地问真的吗，卢卡什点了点头，伸手进去搭着猫爪子拽了出来，拎着后颈塞进了被窝里，小猫咪已经累得不行了，刚沾上床就昏昏入睡，尾巴转了个圈缠在身上一副防备的姿势。

看来明天不仅要买小皮球还要买猫爬架。坠入梦乡之前卢卡什默默地想。

End


End file.
